There's Always a Choice
by swanqueenbug
Summary: Extra scene after porch scene in 5.05


So after I finished work today this popped into my head as I was thinking about last night's episode (5.05) so I had to get it out. Just a little one shot/drabble. This picks up immediately after the porch scene (meaning there are spoilers for that episode). Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Hearing the heartbreaking sound of the door she just slammed sound behind her, Regina walks quickly in the direction of her study in search of a large glass of cider. The tears that had been threatening to fall just moments ago are starting to fall down her cheeks and a defeated sob escapes her throat. In that moment she is glad she had sent Robin away and that Henry has closed himself up in his room.

Regina needs to be alone.

Her chest hurts, her entire body aches with a pain she hasn't known in a long time, since Daniel. The pain is different though. Daniel is dead, gone forever but Emma, Emma is still here but lost, just outside her grasp. She thought she could save her, still seeing the Emma she knows behind those dark eyes but, after tonight, she feels hopeless and utterly crushed.

Regina doesn't make it out of her entryway though before she hears another knock on her front door, much softer than the aggressive knocking from only moments ago. She freezes in place and her brow furrows into a pained expression. She desperately wants to ignore the knock, to cast a spell on her door and walk away. The last of her fight for the night left her seconds ago after she turned from her door, from Emma, and walked back into her house.

Another knock comes, still quiet and Regina lets out a sigh as she turns around to make her way towards the door, not knowing what inside her is insistent on continuing to torturing her.

As she opens the door she takes a deep breath, ready to dismiss the former savior before closing her door once more. Emma's formal name is on her lips but she is cut off before she can utter it.

"You're right." Emma says, deep voice from early still present but cracking.

"What?" Regina asks sharply with a frown, confused.

"You were...you are right." Emma says again, voice quieter, eyes dropping to her hands held in front of her.

"About what?" Regina asks, trying to keep her voice even and calm.

"I...we always have a choice." Emma clarifies, taking a breath and looking up, looking Regina in the eyes. "And I want to chose something different."

"Miss Swan, you aren't making any sense." Regina says, covering her pain again with annoyance

"Emma." Emma whispers, "Please, Regina. It's Emma. I'm Emma and you're Regina and I can't lose you."

A soft sob slips past Regina's lips at that, she had held herself together as long as she could. She was quickly crumbling.

"Emma, I…" But Regina doesn't finish as Emma is stepping closer into her personal space and their faces are mere inches apart.

"Regina, I…" But Emma doesn't finish either as both women move forward and erase the space between them.

The kiss is slow and tentative and so full of pain and relief and years of history and walls crumbling down. Tears fall from closed eyes and onto their lips and they don't stop, sobs escaping from deep inside them both but they don't break apart.

Neither women notice the two colors swirling around and surrounding them as they entwine their fingers, lips moving against each other, ignoring the rest of the world. The air expands in red and yellow magic spirling and sparking and growing larger and larger until it's everywhere the eye can see.

Suddenly the ground shudders violently and a large flash of white magic encompases everything within sight and both women stumble, holding onto one another so that they don't fall.

"What was that?" Emma asks, as the ground settles, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, still holding tight to Regina.

"Emma, you're…you aren't..." Regina starts but can't get the words out as she looks at Emma's face in awe.

Emma has a look of confusion on her face that, for the first time since they returned from Camelot, is flush with color.

"Emma, the dark curse, it's broken." Regina says, face still in shock, a smile starting to creep in.

"Broken? Why? How?" Emma stutters out, looking all around, starting to step away from Regina.

The smile on Regina's face is growing as Emma looks around bewildered.

"You idiot." Regina says with affection and Emma turns to her and she doesn't have a chance to ask again as Regina grabs onto her leather collar and pulls her face to hers and kisses her passionately.

Emma kisses her back for several moments before she breaks them apart suddenly, staring at Regina.

"Wait, we...we broke it? But how…" Emma starts before her eyes go wide with realization. "Oh! We're...you...I...we...oh!" She stutters out.

"You really are a Charming." Regina teases with a smile and a chuckle. Emma laughs at that.

"Meaning you are in love with a Charming." Emma says, shooting her a challenging look causing Regina to groan and roll her eyes. Emma laughs again and with a smile brings their lips together again.


End file.
